1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a current source circuit, and more particularly to a current source circuit with a simple structure and temperature compensation.
2. Description of Related Arts
The current source is an indispensable module for the analog integrated circuit. Usually via dividing a voltage by a resistance, the value of the current source is obtained, but also contains a relatively big temperature coefficient. However, some current source circuits under special temperature processing have complex structures and take up a relatively large area.
In order to obtain a possibly small change of the current source caused by the temperature thereof, it is necessary to provide a current source circuit with a simple structure and temperature compensation.